Pikachu
|height = 1'04" |weight = 13.2 lbs. |ability = Static |color = Yellow |gender = 50% ♀/ 50% ♂ }} Pikachu (ピカチュウ Pikachu) is an -type Pokémon and the evolved form of Pichu. It can evolve into a Raichu by use of a Thunder Stone. Pikachu is notable for being the most well-known and recognizable Pokémon. Over the years, Pikachu has become so popular that it serves as the Pokémon franchise mascot. In 1993 it became a Version Mascot for the game Pokémon Yellow. Appearance Pikachu is a small rodent-like Pokémon, covered almost completely by yellow fur. It has long yellow ears that are tipped with black. A Pikachu's back has two brown stripes, and its large tail is notable for being shaped like a lightning bolt. On its cheeks are two circle-shaped red sacs used for storing electricity, which turn yellow when its about to use an electric attack such as thunderbolt. A female Pikachu looks almost exactly the same as a male with the exception of her tail. A female Pikachu's tail is rounded at the end and has an inward dent, giving it the appearance of a heart. Special Abilities Pikachu is known to possess the ability Static. A foe attacking a Static-enabled Pikachu with a physical attack has a 30% chance of being paralyzed. Pikachu's most notable special ability is its ability to store and release electricity from the sacs located on its cheeks. It can release stored electricity at will and at varying intensities, making it useful for attacks or other tasks. It has been noted that a Pikachu needs to discharge stored electricity if it has not been activated its electrical abilities for a while. If a Pikachu has stored too much electricity without releasing any, it could result in illness. Its "signature" move is known as Volt Tackle, an electric-type attack akin to Double-Edge. In Anime Pikachu in the Anime series is most notable for being under the ownership of Pokémon Trainer Ash Ketchum. This Pikachu has appeared in every episode since the beginning of the series. Ash received this Pikachu from Professor Oak in the first episode Pokémon - I Choose You!. In the anime, Pikachu other than Ash's have also made appearances. One of which is Ritchie's Pikachu "Sparky", which unlike most Pikachu, has a tuft of long fur on its forehead . Although Sparky, unlike Ash's Pikachu, is indifferent about being inside its Poké Ball, it is almost always shown outside, similar to Ash's Pikachu. In the episode The Pi-Kahuna, there was a Pikachu named "Puka" owned by a surfer named Victor. This Pikachu appeared to be much older than Ash's, looking slightly weathered. It was an unusual Pikachu, having blue eyes, and being able to sense the waves in the ocean. One of the more popular events involving another Pikachu was when Ash was transformed into a Pikachu near the end of the episode Hocus Pokémon by a magician named Lily. At the beginning of the next episode Ash was transformed back into a human, but this concept has been the basis of several possibilities and stories among fans. The fanon term for Ash in Pikachu form is Ashachu. Pikachu has been seriously ill when Team Rocket used a strong magnetic machine on Pikachu while Ash was travelling to Hoenn on ship. When Ash reached Hoenn, Pikachu's eyes had turned red, Pikachu had electroducted Ash, and ran into the wild, using Thunderbolt continuously. Ash and Prof. Birch went off to search for it. But soon after a treatment, it went back to normal. Pikachu-learned Moves This are the moves that Ash's Pikachu in the Anime have learned before. Tackle, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Volt Tackle, Agility Game Info Pikachu first appeared in the Generation I games, where it could only be found in Viridian Forest and at the Power Plant in Kanto. As Pikachu's popularity grew, it was featured as a version mascot in Pokémon Yellow and was the Starter Pokémon at the beginning of the game. Pikachu lacks a typical 'natural' evolution from both its pre-evolved form, Pichu, and its evolved form, Raichu. In order for a Pichu to evolve into a Pikachu, a Pichu must have high Happiness. In order for a Pikachu to evolve into a Raichu, a Thunder Stone must be used. In Pokémon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum, some trainers are wearing Pikachu suits. One of them is found in Sunyshore Gym. Locations Pokédex Entries Sprites Super Smash Bros. Pikachu has also appeared in all three Super Smash Bros. Series games. Pikachu is a very agile and mobile playable character. In Super Smash Bros. Pikachu was considered the strongest playable character. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, Pikachu's Skull Bash move was introduced, and its Quick Attack ability was upgraded so that it did a small amount of damage to opponents. Pikachu has also once again appeared in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a playable character, with its exclusive attack Volt Tackle as its Final Smash. Along with Mario, Link, and Kirby, Pikachu is a mascot for the Super Smash Bros. series. Origins Name The name "Pikachu" is a portmanteau of the Japanese words "pikapika", an onomatopoeia for electric sparkling, and "chū", which is the Japanese onomatopoeia for a mouse's squeak. It may also be based on the pika, a mouse-like animal more closely related to rabbits. Appearance Though not the first Pokémon created, Pikachu was the first "Electric-type" Pokémon created, conceived after the type was suggested to Sugimori and designed around the concept of electricity and the common symbol for lightning Related Articles *Ash's Pikachu *Sparky *Ashachu *Surfing Pikachu Known Trainers With a Pikachu *Ash Ketchum *Ritchie *Victor Category: Electric Pokémon Category: Generation I Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon